


Breakfast For Two

by Sarzyn



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarzyn/pseuds/Sarzyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why, when it comes to Komaeda, does it always seem to be Hinata's job to deal with him? Koizumi's gonna owe him for this one, surely... but why doesn't he feel as appalled as he was expecting to be? Why is he thinking like this?</p><p>(Canon divergence of the breakfast scene in chapter 2... rather than freaking out and running, Hinata seems a little more... compliant here. But what for? A one shot for now, but maybe I'll add to this? We'll see how it goes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast For Two

It had been only a short while since the first tragedy had befallen them, but in spite of this, the constant tropical climate brought a sensation of ease to the students. The weather was blissful as always – a vast, clear sky coloured cobalt; rays of pearly sunlight filling the island with a heavenly glow; the sound of the saltwater waves lapping gently at the golden shore. Nothing like that could possibly happen again, right? It was just a fluke, right? But one student was overcome with dread regardless. 

Mind you, this was for a different reason entirely.

Hinata could barely believe what he was being roped into when Koizumi handed him the tray of food.

“Come on, man up! Take care of this for me, please? There’s something else I need to be doing… and one trip up to him already is enough for me!” Koizumi’s struggles with attempting to offer food to Komaeda before had practically exhausted her, so surely Hinata would understand?

“Wh… why do I have to? I…” Hinata sighed inwardly. He wanted to argue, to fight against it as much as he could, but… he could tell it was no use. Koizumi was particularly good at this sort of ‘convincing’. He probably couldn’t change her mind.

“Look, it’ll be fine. After all, he’ll probably be nicer to you anyway.”

“What… what makes you think that?”

Koizumi rolled her eyes in exasperation. “You don’t think so yourself? I mean, you _are_ his favourite, after all.”

“His… favourite?”

“I gotta go, anyway. Thanks, Hinata! Don’t get too scared now!” And with that, Koizumi was gone, and Hinata knew he was stuck with the task. There was no way he could palm this off onto someone else… not only would everyone else refuse, but if Koizumi found out he wasn’t gonna ‘man up’ and do it himself… He shuddered at the thought and, with a bitter mumble, set off to the old building where Komaeda was being kept. As he was walking, Hinata peered down and examined the food tray’s contents. A slice of toast, cut into two triangles, with little packets of butter and jam in accompaniment. Alongside this also was a small glass of orange juice and a knife, for the spreads. _Am I supposed to give him a knife? Something dangerous like that?_ Hinata thought. _Hey, if he’s tied up, how can he even use it, huh?_ Was he going to need Hinata to…?

_Oh, for… why does it have to be me?!_

Even though Hinata could feel dread building in his stomach, the journey to the old building was far too short for his liking. But there was no point in prolonging the inevitable. After entering the building, he made his way through the creaking, seasoned hallway and, after a brief pause to inhale, shouldered the final door open. 

“Why, hello there, Hajime!”

“Good… morning, Nagito…” Hinata forced the words out from the pit of his stomach, finding it odd to call such an irritating morning ‘good’. Though it felt perhaps… not as forced as he was expecting it to be. Maybe he was just so exhausted that he didn’t care anymore? Something like that.

“Ah, you seem to have breakfast with you! Koizumi was too busy to return wasn’t she?” _That… is that really true? Well, I won’t be the one to tell him otherw-_ “Of course, if she’s just avoiding me, then that means I admire you even more for coming in her place, Hajime! Offering your kindness to a lowlife like me… such kind actions!” Komaeda smiled and pulled himself slightly forwards, as though he was physically nudging his appreciation towards Hinata – his bonds preventing him from further movement, of course.

The rope firmly strung around Komaeda’s legs pinned them tightly together, the fabric of his trousers bunched up slightly. The thick, glistening chain that kept his arms pinned firmly behind his back made light shaking noises as Komaeda’s small movements disturbed it ever so slightly. Hinata wasn’t sure how he felt about the situation, to be fair – it was true that Komaeda was a nuisance, but would this really make everything okay? _Are we supposed to leave him here forever? If I have to keep doing meal duty…_

Hinata set the tray down in front of Komaeda. “You… you can eat by yourself, can’t you?”

“Ah, well… perhaps one of you talented, fortunate guys could do that… hey, I bet you could eat even if you had no limbs to begin with, Hajime!... but for someone like me… well…” Hinata frowned. He figured this would happen, but what bothered him wasn’t that he had to… rather, he felt almost… okay. Surely after what Komaeda had done, he should feel more reluctant? Surely having to feed this guy was a chore nobody should have to complete?

Hinata felt… not apathetic, but certainly not disgusted either. What on earth was the matter with him? _Komaeda, he… he’s not someone I should be concerned for… but…_

“Is something wrong, Hajime?”

“Huh?! Oh, no… it’s nothing…” Hinata sighed and sat down next to the prisoner. “Do you want the butter and the jam, or just the butter, or just… you know.”

“Well, since you’re the one to bring this delightful treat to me, whatever you choose is best for me, Hajime.” Komaeda’s words were tinged as always with a hint of self-depreciation and a dash of… could it really be called respect? Either way, Hajime rolled his eyes and figured both would do. He took the knife and set about spreading first the butter, then the jam onto each slice of toast. This took a few moments only, but the silence in the air was long enough that it should have been enough to discourage Hinata from the task in hand. And… and yet…

“…Nagito?” Hinata broke the silence with a simple, questioning tone.

“What do you sound so concerned for, Hajime?”

“A-Am I…” Hinata could feel himself faltering; no, he couldn’t let this rest. He wanted to know if what he’d been told before… was it really the case? “Am I… would you say… out of everyone here, am I your… f-favourite?”

Komaeda’s expression was slightly surprised, but he soon swapped it for a cheerful grin and laughed softly. “Did Koizumi tell you that to get you to come here?”

“N-no! I mean… well… she did say that, but I… I would have come even if she hadn’t! It’s not like she really gave me a choice, either…” Hinata’s gut continued to play tricks with him – if he was supposed to feel so uncomfortable around Komaeda, how come he was just able to make such a casual remark? “Either way, I-“

“Yeah.”

“…Huh?”

“Yeah, you are.”

Hinata froze. Komaeda’s answer was so simple, so abrupt… but… it was true? “Why? What’s so special about me? I don’t know my talent… I don’t really stand out like any of the others do… I…”

“Can I have some toast now, please? Sorry to bother you, only if we wait too long it’ll go all soft and it won’t be toast anymore, right?”

“Yeah, sure… um…” Hinata picked one of the newly spread slices up from the tray. What was he supposed to do? Should he just hold it in front of Komaeda’s mouth? Should he offer up the corner or the centre? Which would be easier? He didn’t want to make a mess after all…

_Wait… why do I care about something like that?_

Hinata shook himself slightly and offered the corner up to Komaeda. He watched as the prisoner shuffled slightly forwards, and took a moderately sized bite from the slice. This felt… strange, but… it didn’t feel so bad, did it? He honestly couldn’t tell.

“Ah, with the butter and the jam spread like that… you really did make the best choice for me, Hajime, thank you.” Komaeda swallowed the first bite down and went to take a second, but before he could, Hinata pulled back slightly. “…Hajime?”

“W-well, it’s just; you’ve got a bit of… u-uh…”

There was a small spot of jam on Komaeda’s left cheek. It had been hanging awkwardly off the toast when Hinata offered it up to him, and as a result… but what was he supposed to do now? He couldn’t just leave it, could he?

_Why do I care about stupid stuff like this?_

“Lemme just… get that for you…” Hinata leaned forwards again, and with a softly trembling hand, used his finger to wipe the jam away. He examined it on his finger… he didn’t really like the taste, and he wasn’t going to just wipe it on his clothes, so… “Uh… N-Nagito? What should I-“

While Hinata deliberated, a movement caught his eye, and he looked up just enough to see Komaeda shuffle forward and wrap his lips around the finger.

_…I…_

_…what is… happening?_

It was strange enough as it was, but Hinata felt the blood rush to his face as he realised what was happening. Komaeda lightly slid his lips down so that the finger was in his mouth up to the first joint, and then pulled back up, bringing the jam away with him. He licked his lips and looked up at Hinata, still smiling innocently. “Is something the matter, Hajime?”

“…I…” Hinata didn’t get it. He should be disgusted, appalled. Of all the people, why was he letting _Komaeda_ do something like that? But he… he felt okay with it? Why? Was he _more_ than okay with it? Hinata didn’t understand at all… but what he did know was that he needed to test that out again. He pulled his finger down to the toast and carefully swiped a lump of spreads off – this one was slightly bigger than the previous one – and held his hand out to Komaeda again. “C-could you… uh…”

Komaeda’s expression was one of brief astonishment, but he soon returned to his usual nonchalant state. “If it’s something Hajime wants me to do, then it can only be a good idea, right?” And with that, he leaned forward again, but this time, Hinata noticed something different… as Komaeda tilted his head, there seemed to be a slight twinkle in his eye… and was he… smirking?

Komaeda leaned so closed that his lips were almost touching the tip of Hinata’s finger, but rather than lean further and take the digit into his mouth, instead he…

_Wh-wh-what? I… I…_

A strange warm feeling flushed its way through Hinata as Komaeda extended his tongue to place it against the finger. He could feel the wet, fleshy muscle as Komaeda gently licked upwards, slowly taking the spread away lick by lick by lick by lick by lick…

It became apparent after a few moments that all the spread was gone, but Hinata did not move his finger. Instead, he looked back to Komaeda’s expression… and _shivered_. The look in the prisoner’s eyes was almost like that of a predator… how Komaeda managed that when he was chained and bound was beyond anyone’s guess, but Hinata could feel the blood boiling in his cheeks. And… why was his stomach so warm too…?

“N-Nagito…”

“I’m not sure this is the best way to do this, Hajime.” 

“Huh?”

“Well, if we take this long, it’ll be midnight before I’ve finished this wonderful breakfast! And then it wouldn’t really be breakfast, right? So…” _What?_ Hinata frowned as he examined Komaeda’s face once more. Had he been imagining that look before? What was going on? Why did he feel so… so…?

_Why do I feel so excited?_

Hinata’s hands were shaking more roughly now as he returned to the motion of offering the slice of toast to the prisoner. A few bites passed, simply and uneventfully, as any other person would eat their food, but Hinata’s mind was racing; his pulse was throbbing; his chest was _aching_ ; but what for? What did he want from this? The time seemed to pass at an agonizingly slow speed, but eventually, the first slice of toast was completely eaten, and this sent a sudden rush of panic through Hinata. It couldn’t just go on like this, could it? Could he do something?

He had to do something.

“U-um… uh… u-uh… N… N-Nagito, I… c-could… I…?”

Komaeda remained nonchalant, despite his attendant’s sudden increase in verbal tics and stuttering. “What’s the matter, Hajime? Whatever it is you want from me, you don’t have to even ask, right? If a lowly existence like mine can benefit yours in any way, you don’t need permission at all! You can just take it, you know?”

_Can I… really do that? B-but…_

_…_

_…I have to. I can’t hold this any longer…!_

Haphazardly pushing the tray aside from between the two of them, Hinata shuffled back slightly so he could lean down. Suddenly, without warning or delay, he ducked his head down and crushed his lips against Komaeda’s. The prisoner, even if it was Komaeda, couldn’t help but be startled, but almost an instant later he stopped tensing his body and pushed his head upwards slightly, forcing his mouth against Hinata’s in reciprocation. The instigator moaned breathlessly into Komaeda’s lips, and this seemed signal enough for Komaeda to part them, and from there it descended into hunger in a truly raw and primal form. From lightly tracing the edges of each other’s lips with their tongues to feverishly pushing them as far back into each other’s throats as they could reach, all in a matter of seconds – Hinata pushed harder and harder, wanting more, wanting to fill every taste bud with Komaeda’s sweet flavour (or was that just the jam leftovers? …no, he didn’t like jam, after all), wanting to forget about every other sense he had. It felt like this was enough to cloud over everything else Hinata had ever experienced – all he could hear now was the sound of their hungered moans and gasps; all he could see was flashes of black as he closed his eyes, followed by flashes of ivory as he flicked them open to look at Komaeda.

It must have been a fair few minutes, but it felt like seconds later when Komaeda pulled away to gasp for air. His rushed, wheezing groans were official evidence that Hinata had taken his breath away, quite literally. He may be tied up anyway, but if he wasn’t, he likely would have trouble moving regardless, the sudden pulse of euphoria and excitement giving Komaeda the distinct feeling of weakness at the knees.

“H… Hajime…?”

Hinata was silent. He was so overcome with this sudden feeling… he wanted to keep this going.,. he wanted _more…_ but even so…

“Now… probably isn’t the best time for this, huh?”

“You could have a point there, I guess…?” Komaeda snickered breathlessly. “I can’t exactly _behave…_ how I want to when I’m… all tied up like this…”

“If only… something could be done… about that…” Hinata spoke in ragged groans as well, a clear emphasis on exactly how much force had been involved in that moment just now. “Anyway… would you like… the rest of your breakfast…?”

“…No thanks, Hajime… I’m pretty full now, I guess…” Komaeda wheezed some more. “Though at the same time… I’m absolutely starving now, you know?”

“Y-Yeah…” Hinata chuckled, retrieving the tray from the floor, its remaining contents likely to become either waste or Owari’s. He turned to face the door, but stopped, and spoke some more. “I know what you mean by that… so… I’d say it’s pretty important that… you get released soon, yeah?”

Both of their pulses were still skyrocketing high, and Komaeda could barely form his words anymore, but he managed to force them out:

“It would be such a shame… for lowly me to starve to death… before I get to properly do what you’ve asked… Hajime…”

“Yeah… Nagito…” And with that, Hinata walked slowly out of the building. He felt like he was going to explode from the tension. Still, at least they had something to look forward to now, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Considering I wrote most of this very early in the morning with a lack of sleep or caffeine under my belt, I'm fairly happy with it! I cut it off here for now, because I want to see whether y'all would want it to progress on or not? Or is short and sweet most suitable? It's up to you, readers! :D
> 
> EDIT: The continuation of this is now in progress! It may be a while between updates because I have exams and stuff coming up but I'll do my best to get chapters up every... Saturday? Sounds like a plan to me. Okay then! c:


End file.
